Wayne Enterprises
"Look what WE can do." "Wayne Enterprises, the future of Gotham." -The Wayne Enterprise slogans Wayne Enterprises (renamed Moxon Enterprises for a short time and Wayne-Powers in the future) was a company in Gotham City that was owned by the Wayne family. History Wayne Enterprises was founded by Thomas Wayne. It developed new technologies that would be accessible to everyone for every day use such as medical, electronics and many more. After Thomas decided to run for Gotham's District Attorney he left the company to Lucius Fox who ran it for many years. After the return of Bruce Wayne he took control. Bruce continued his fathers legacy and ran the company very well and used the companies technology for crime fighting. Once Joker tried to send Gotham into an economic crisis in order to ruin Lew Moxon. However, this also affected Wayne Enterprises and the company almost went bankrupt. Batman was able to stop Joker and save his company. Wayne Enterprises was a private company and information about their stocks were kept from the public. Lew Moxon once sent the theif, Catwoman, to steal this information which he used to gain control of Wayne Enterprises. Moxon used the company's resources to build weapons which he supplied to the criminals Firefly, Mr. Freeze and Bane. Batman was later able to prove that Moxon was a criminal and when he became a wanted man Bruce bought enough shares to regain control. Another time Wayne Enterprises was going up against Sionis Industries and Daggett Industries for a government contract to build a new space station. Roman Sionis then hired Clayface to sabotage Wayne Enterprise so that he could get the contract to build the space station, which was a success. Wayne Enterprises once partnered with LexCorp but Bruce backed out of their business deal when he realized Lex Luthor was a criminal. On another occasion Wayne Enterprises partnered with Ferris Aircraft to build a new type of jet plane. In the 2040's an older Bruce again lost control of Wayne Enterprises to Derek Powers but later regained control. Branches Wayne Technologies Wayne Technologies, also known as WayneTech, is the biggest branch underneath the Wayne Enterprise umbrella of companies. Wayne Technologies develops technology that is made avalible for every day use as well as medical technology and technology used by the military. It was also once used by Lew Moxon to create weapons that he supplied to various criminals around Gotham. This is also the branch of Wayne Enterprises that Bruce Wayne uses to create his crime fighting equipment. Wayne Biotech Wayne Biotech is the company that is responsible researching cures for various diseases. The company itself is a facility for researching and developing new and better medical procedures and systems. The company trains and teaches a huge amount of people annually. It has a working relationship with the Gotham University and Drake Medical. The main porpuse of Wayne Biotech is to discover a cure for cancer. However, Wayne Biotech also researches cloning methods to clone organs for future transplants Wayne Airlines Wayne Airlines owns and operates several airplanes that are used to carry passengers and goods to other locations. Wayne Chemicals Wayne Chemicals controls various chemical processing plants through Gotham City. Wayne Oil Wayne Oil is a sub-branch of Wayne Chemicals. Wayne Oil is responsible for drilling for oil and refining it. Wayne Pharmaceuticals Wayne Pharmaceuticals is another sub-branch of Wayne Chemicals. It's main purpose is to develop new medications to treat illness and diseases. The Gotham branch of Cale-Anderson Pharmaceutical once wanted to partner with Wayne Pharmaceuticals. However, Bruce Wayne refused to work with Cale-Anderson because of the companies suspected illegal bussiness dealings. Wayne Botanical Wayne Botanical is the final sub-brance of Wayne Chemicals. Wayne Botanical is responsible for developing safe forms of miracle grow that can help vegetables grow and are safe for human consumption. Wayne Shipping Wayne Shipping is the second oldest branch of Wayne Enterprises and is one of the most successful. Wayne Shipping is the market leader and the leading player in shipping lines, especially in Trans-Atlantic routes. The company owns dozens of freighters which are usually booked solid. Wayne Shipping usually handles three and a half billion tons of freight each month. Wayne Shipping's main rival is Falcone Shipping which is run by the Gotham City Mafia Don, Carmine Falcone. Wayne Foundation The Wayne Foundation is a group of different foundations working under one umbrella. The Wayne Foundation funds scientific research and helps people with research by providing facilities and training. If there is a technological breakthrough WayneTech steps in to help. The only cost of this assistance is that Wayne Enterprises reserves the right to veto selling the patent or letting the patent be used. The Thomas Wayne Foundation The Thomas Wayne Foundation is a foundation for medicine and medical help. The foundation gives an annual award for medical breakthroughs and lifelong commitment. The Thomas Wayne Foundation also funds and runs several free clinics around Gotham City. Two of the most prominent clinics and hospitals that the Thomas Wayne Foundation funds is the Leslie Thompkins Medical Clinic and the Thomas Wayne Memorial Hospital. The Martha Wayne Foundation The Martha Wayne Foundation supports arts, families, education and tolerance. This foundation helps to run a number of orphanages and free schools, and provides teachers for those who have learning difficulties. Artist can apply for grants from the foundation to help support them in furthering the arts. The Martha Wayne Foundation also sponsors companies like Family Finders Inc. in Gotham. Family Finders is an organization directed at finding lost people and uniting families. The foundation sponsors and runs dozens of soup kitchens within the city. The Bruce Wayne Foundation The Bruce Wayne Foundation provides funding to Arkham Asylum to rehabilitate the criminally insane. Wayne Industries Wayne Industries is a research and development company for all things industrial. The company studies, researches and develops cleaner, mechanical fission and fusion power plants. Wayne Mining Wayne Mining is a sub-branch of Wayne Industries. It is based in Africa and mostly produces gold and some precious stones. Wayne Power Wayne Power (also known as Wayne Energy) is another sub-branch of Wayne Industries. Wayne Power is responsible for running various power plants around Gotham City. Wayne Medical Wayne Medical is the sister company of Wayne Biotech but they have a different field of study.While Wayne Biotech studies new medical procedures Wayne Medical is the force behind Gotham's health care system. Wayne Medical is focused more on treating diseases and illnesses rather than researching cures. Wayne Medical is also responsible for running several hospitals and free clinics around Gotham City. Wayne Electronics While Wayne Technolnologies creates technology for both civilian and military use while Wayne Electronics creates devices soley for everyday use that is sold to the public. Wayne Electronics creates everything from portable radios to stereo and Hi-Fi systems, movie cameras, measuring devices, scanners, surveillance equipment and computers. Wayne Entertainment Wayne Entertainment owns several arenas and stadiums around Gotham City and Metroplis. It also owns various radio shows, newspapers and television programs. The Vicki Vale Show The Vicki Vale Show was set up by Bruce Wayne after Vicki Vale quit her job at the Gotham Broadcasting Company. Vicki Vale hosted the show and would use it to defend the actions of Batman and Commissioner Gordon. The Daily Planet The Daily Planet is another company owned by Wayne Entertainment. The Daily Planet is the oldest and most respected newspapers in Metropolis. It is where Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen and Perry White work. Wayne Records Wayne Records (also known as Wayne Studios) is another branch of Wayne Entertainment and is signed with various famous singers and musicians. Wayne Stage Wayne Stage owns a number of stage theaters around Gotham City. It is unknown if the Monarch Theater is owned by Wayne Stage or not. Wayne Television Wayne Television is a production company owned by Wayne Enterprises and is part of Wayne Entertainment. It produces some television series. Wayne Construction Wayne Construction is the property, construction and civil engineering division of Wayne Enterprises. This division has played a prominent role in the construction of a free railway system around Gotham City. Wayne Steel Wayne Steel is one of the oldest steel mills and metal refineries in Gotham City and supplies steel for ship and plane building. Wayne Steel's main competitor is Sionis Industries. Wayne Aerospace Wayne Aerospace (also known as Wayne Aviation) is a highly successful branch of Wayne Enterprises and is a sub-branch of Wayne Steel. Wayne Aerospace is mostly known for it's extremely well built, luxurious and exclusive corporate and private jets and airliners. The planes that Wayne Aerospace builds are mainly built for the United States government and are used by the U.S. military and NASA. Wayne Aerospace has a working partnership with the Eagle Air Force Base near Gotham City. Wayne Aerospace is also responsible for maintaining the systems and the planes for the Archie Goodwin International Airport in Gotham City. At one time Clayface attacked Wayne Aerospace inorder to sabotage the company so Roman Sionis could get a government contract to build a new space station. Once Wayne Aerospace partnered with Ferris Aircraft to build a new type of jet plane. Wayne Shipbuilding Wayne Shipbuilding (also known as Wayne Yards) is another sub-branch of Wayne Steel and is responsible for the building and repairing of a large number of naval warships, commercial and private ships. Wayne Foods Wayne Foods runs farms and cattle ranches in the Midwest United States, and imports beef from countries around the world. Wayne Foods produces specialized products like ecological foods and natural lines with no additives and controlled growing. In recent times, Wayne Foods has concentrated development efforts on organic produce, as a result of changing fashion and consumer demand. Wayne Institute The Wayne Institute is a think tank for people looking ahead to solve the next generation of problems confronting humankind. Many decisions on future development, particularly in Gotham, goes through this division. Wayne Research Institute The Wayne Research Institute is a catch-all research and development division used by Bruce Wayne to study issues and technologies that he thought might be helpful in his endeavours. Wayne Weapons Wayne Weapons was a secret division of Wayne Enterprises that was started when Lew Moxon took over the company. He used this division of Wayne Enterprises to build and supply weapons to various criminals in Gotham City. This division was shut down when Bruce Wayne regained control of Wayne Enterprises. Wayne Retail Wayne Enterprises also has it's own chain of retail stores that specialize in the selling of products created by Wayne Enterprises. Wayne Manufacturing Wayne Manufacturing is responsible for the manufacturing of several products for both civilian and military use. Wayne Automotive Wayne Automotive is responsible for manufacturing cars, trucks and other vehicles. It is a sub-branch of Wayne Manufacturing. GothCorp After Mr. Freeze's various attacks on GothCorp, Lew Moxon was able to buy enough shares of the company and GothCorp merged with Wayne Enterprises. List of CEOs Wayne Enterprise employees *Jervis Tetch *Kirk Langstrom *David Clinton *Jocob Finlay *Arthur Light *Lyle Bolton *In total Wayne Enterprises has about 15,000 employees. Notes *The address for Wayne Enterprises is 1298 Main Street - Gothem City, NJ 6029 Category:Companies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:A-Z Category:Key Locations